


Meet me halfway

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Post Season 7, References to Depression, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Lance wakes up feeling a little off; it hasn't happened in a while. Is not terrible, and he knows he’ll get by, he always does. Luckily for him, Keith is now there to help him ease his worries if only a little.





	Meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Lazy afternoon of my Klancetober 2018.  
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> I'm late again, oh well.
> 
> Also, this one is a little more... dark?? if I say so myself. It goes places I haven't explored before. (i explain a little more at the end notes) 
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.

Lance knew something was off with him the minute he woke up that morning to the early alarm of the ATLAS. And he dreaded the feeling because today... today he needed to be productive, he needed to be there and help, because today _he_ was needed. 

So he got up anyway, even if the persistent feeling of constantly being out of place crept through his bones and every single cell of his body. He couldn't tell what exactly was off, or why was he feeling that way, because he just didn't know, he really didn't. 

He fought it though, his stubborn mind fought it to do what needed to be done that day. And it was somehow funny because that part of him was trying to convince himself so hard that it was going to pass as long as he kept busy, but the other part of him was telling him to just let go. And it was a lost battle for that last part of his mind, the one he didn't want to listen to, was absolutely right about this. 

And he knew.

He needed to let go, if only for today.

So after having breakfast and checking his schedule for today, he decided to listen, and just went back to bed. 

Cancel everything, he told Shiro. And Shiro, bless his soul, didn't question him, probably because he knew how it felt to wake up like that.

And as he laid on his bed, completely covered, he could feel the fogginess in his mind. It wasn't sadness, no, he wasn't sad, nor depressed either, he just felt inexplicably off. He wanted to say it was something like numbness, but not quite that. 

And he couldn't even get frustrated about it, because it’s just wasn't there.

He stared at the ceiling. Not really thinking or over thinking anything, just staring blankly. Time just passing by. And there was some weight that traveled through his body, remaining in different parts from time to time. His mind, his gut, his throat, to finally stay on his chest. 

Such a strange feeling.

He felt so exhausted, but his body vibrated with a weird energy. It didn't make him anxious, which was something. He actually felt calm.Like two sides of a coin, he was two opposites at the same time. And how weird was it that he felt like he was living a dream, like this wasn't actually real... like he was just floating by. But at the same time, he knew that if he somehow found his way into the ocean he would sink to the very bottom. Which was not a particularly bad feeling, he thought. It was soothing. A little nostalgic even. 

Everything peacefully still. He let himself be at the bottom. Tomorrow he was going to be fine.

 

A knock on the door made him open his eyes from the daydreaming. 

'Lance?' 

It was Keith, he smiled.

'Can I come in?' he asked, the hesitation heavy in his voice.

The door opened and Keith came inside. Lance was still staring at the ceiling, in the same position he had been... for hours he guessed. 

'Hey' Lance smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

'Hey... didn't see you this morning' He frowned at Lance, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah... I came back to bed after breakfast' Lance said, avoiding Keith's gaze.

'Something wrong? Shiro told me you were not going to attend today's briefing' 

'I'm just not really feeling it today, that's all' Lance shrugged.

'Oh...' Keith mouthed. He looked at Lance and there were only a few seconds before Keith was taking his boots and jacket off. He motioned Lance to move over and got himself inside the bed, besides Lance.

'What are you even...' Lance chuckled. 

Keith turned to his side, looking at him. 

'Can I do something? to make you feel better, I mean' he asked, serious.

'What? No, Keith' And he turned to his side too, facing Keith 'I don't feel bad, I just... don't feel?' He said, uncertain. 'I can't really... I don't know why I'm feeling this way, or what am I supposed to be feeling'

And they both had that same confused expression on their faces. Lance smiled and gave him a tender kiss. 

'Is not bad, or good,... is just what it is' 

Keith nodded. 

'Can I stay here for the rest of the day, with you then? only if that's okay with you though' He asked.

'You would do that?' Lance beamed.

Keith kissed him softly.

'Of course' He then hugged Lance tightly and entangled their legs together. 

And Lance felt a new weight inside his chest, but it was a completely different emotion. Something that overwhelmed him in a good warm way. 

Lance hugged him back and let himself go in the feeling of comfort Keith gave him. 

And they stayed like that for hours. Quiet, and breathing calmly, falling asleep from time to time, or lazily kissing each other.

 

'Hey, Keith?' Lance tried to look behind him, as Keith was spooning him. 

'Mmm?' Keith tightened his arms around Lance and nuzzled his nose on his neck.

Lance chuckled. 'That tickles' and he tried to turn around but Keith wouldn't let him.

'Can I ask you a favor?' 

'Yes, you can' Keith lifted his head to look at Lance, who met him with hesitant eyes. 'You know you can ask me anything' He assured.

'This is going to sound weird... but, can you lay on top of me?' 

Keith frowned, confused.

'You know... like... if I lay on my back... can you lay on top-I mean-Am I making any sense?' Lance blurted, a little upset at himself for not knowing how to say something correctly. 

'Hey' Keith looked at Lance and pushed him against the bed, passing one of his legs to the other side of Lance, so he was now straddling him.

'Do you want me to put my head on your chest or-'

'No, just line yourself with me and... rest your head beside mine'

Keith did as he was told, and rested his entire weight on top of Lance. Lance crossed his arms behind Keith and suddenly felt so much better. 

Somehow having Keith's weight on him, kinda crushing him down, was very soothing and comfortable.

He felt safe, in a weird familiar way.

'Is it working?' Keith asked, already knowing part of the answer as he could feel Lance more relaxed under him.

'Oh, yes' He mumbled, taking a deep breath and giving in even more to the sensation. 

In doing that Lance noticed a familiar smell.

'Have you been using my shampoo?' he asked.

'You left it in my bathroom the other day'

'Oh, so that's where it went... couldn't bother to give it back?' Lance grumbled, in a playful way.

'But it smells so goooood' Keith admitted, kissing Lance's neck.

'Don't try to bribe me with your affection' Lance exclaimed.

'Why?' Keith lifted himself to face Lance 'Is it working?' 

Lance squinted his eyes at him 'Of course is working' he mumbled in a low voice, as his face got hot.

'Awww, you are so adorable' Keith mocked.

But Lance didn't let him continue, as he lifted his head and locked his lips with Keiths, cupping his face with his hands and kissing him firmly.

'Thank you, Keith' he smiled against his lips.

'Lance' Keith breathed.

'No, Keith... really... Thank you' and it wasn't the word, but the look Lance had in his eyes that made Keith feel so warm inside.

Keith kissed him back. 'I'm happy to help'. 

Lance rested his head back on his pillow bringing Keith with him. 

'You are... such a good boyfriend' He said yawning. 

'Thank you' He said as he rested his weight on lance again 'I try my best'.

'And I appreciate it' Lance hugged him, sighing to the melting feeling of having Keith there with him.

Even if Keith did not get what was going on, it wasn't necessary, he always tried to make him feel better. And as Lance remembered other times he felt like this but was alone to cope with it all, he felt even more grateful. 

 

'Hey, I was wondering...' Keith trailed off. 

'Mm?'

'Maybe you want to go for a swim?'

'Oh...' Lance hesitated, feeling how the strange weight on his chest somehow made itself more present.

'I was thinking it'll make you feel better' 

'But where?' Lance asked as he thought that maybe it would actually make him feel better.

'The ATLAS has a pool... Haven't you seen it?' 

Lance shook his head, and Keith's eyes sparkled.

'How can you not- oh man, you are going to love it' he grinned. 'It's really cool'

'...oh-okay' 

'So you wanna go?' 

'Yeah... sure, let's go' 

 

They both put on their swim trunks and slowly made their way to the pool. It was apparently very late so they didn't meet anyone on the hallways of the ATLAS. 

And as they were walking, holding hands, Keith talked. Lance could have sworn it was the longer Keith had spoken without interruption of any kind. It was funny to see him. He was telling him an old story about Cosmo.

When they got to the pool, the only lights that were turned on were the ones inside the pool, the rest of the room was dark. And Lance really appreciated it, it kept him calm. Also, luckily for them, there was no one around at that time too. 

Lance crouched on the edge of the pool and sank his hand in the water, moving it around, and staring at the small waves he formed. It was warm.

Keith threw himself into the water and floated, relaxing his whole body into the sensation.

Lance kept staring at the water. The weird sinking feeling caught in his throat, making him take his hands out of the water immediately and back up a few steps from the edge.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm the panic growing in his chest. He knew he was not going to drown, but after feeling so safe with Keith, he feared the bottom a little more now... a lot more, enough to not want to be in it.

But people could do so much to help him.

He could almost taste the bottom... but it was fine.

He took a deep breath because even if he held so tight, he knew that he needed to let go.

Lance opened his eyes and he saw Keith looking at him, and he knew.

Maybe the water was high, but he could see the difference.

Lance jumped into the water because it didn't matter how deep he was, Keith will always meet him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Sorry, this was super depressing but it is exactly how I was feeling yesterday, the only difference being that I do not have a Keith to come and snuggle me, but that's okay though, I get by. 
> 
> My headcanon is that Lance and the rest of the paladins have some kind of depression/anxiety because there is no way they don't, after all they've been through. There is no way those kids don't need therapy. 
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Music I listened for writing this one (i do get a lot of inspiration from music) was Bee and Puppycat OST, and also CHVRCHES. Great show, great band. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, kudos, say hi, or whatever. I love you all and I hope you have an amazing next week.
> 
> EDIT: For the ones that think is weird what Lance asks Keith to do... I based it on two things: at first, I was only basing this one on personal experience, I find it very relaxing when I have something heavy on me idk why... but then I did a little research as to why I feel that way and came across weighted blankets. Those are a thing, and I would very much like to have one, but they're supposed to help with anxiety and other stuff. It has something to do with the release of neurotransmitters like dopamine and serotonin. Cool stuff.


End file.
